Muggleborn Problems
by Ismira Daugene
Summary: Violet and Madeline are two muggleborn friends who receive letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Little do they know of the muggleborn problems that they will face! Set during the second generation era of Harry Potter, this story follows two muggleborn girls as they make their way through Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Platform 9 34 Rendezvous

**Year One**

**Chapter One: Platform 9 ¾ Rendezvous**

**Part 1**

Madeline and Violet had been best of friends pretty much since the age of four. Both girls had found themselves in the same pre-school. One of the older boys had stolen Madeline's fruit snacks, but the girl was too afraid to tattle on him. Violet, upon hearing of Maddy's plight, promptly went up to the boy, punched him in the nose, and returned the fruit snacks. The end result had been one bloody nose, several days of suspension from pre-school for Violet, fruit snacks for Maddy, and the nickname of Violent Violet or sometimes just Violent.

From there on out the girls were inseparable. They went to the same primary school, studied together, had sleep-overs, watched movies, cried when Violet's dog Scout died, and stayed up talking all night when their mothers thought they were sleeping. Living two houses apart didn't help the situation either (from their mothers' perspectives).

However there came a day at the end of June when their lives split. Madeline's birthday was June 28th, and in the year 2016 she turned eleven. On that sunny sweltering day in June, she received a hand-addressed letter written on heavy parchment with bright green ink. Her parents gave it to her along with the rest of her birthday cards, and when she finally opened it at the end of the night, her jaw dropped and she had to sit down quickly.

_Dear Ms. Jacobson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment as well as instructions on how to reply. Upon your reply, a representative of the Ministry of Magic will appear to guide you and your family through the first steps of becoming a witch._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerly,_

_Aeneas Bedivere_

_Deputy Headmaster_

She and her family wondered if it was all a joke, except that there was a curiously intelligent barn owl waiting on the back porch. They followed the instructions for replying, and not three hours had passed when an eccentrically dressed woman appeared on their door step. She introduced herself as Tilda Goodwing and proceeded to prove without a doubt that witches and wizards did exist and that the weird things that had been happening around Maddy were in fact magic.

Tilda showed them everything. She arranged to take them to London where she showed them Diagon Alley, Gringotts, Flourish &amp; Blotts, Madame Maulkins, and so much more! The last stop of the day had been at Ollivander's Wand Shop where a kindly young man with weirdly opalescent eyes found the perfect wand for Maddy (Aspen, 10 ¼", Unicorn Hair, Unbending).

As they were getting ready to leave, Tilda stopped them all and turned a serious gaze on Madeline. "Now, Maddy. I know you're going to want to tell all of your friends about this, but it has to be a secret okay?" Tilda's strawberry blond hair bobbed as she shook her head. The young witch and her family all agreed to keep the wizarding world a secret before Tilda smiled and left.

Maddy's parents and sister were still in awe of Diagon Alley and didn't quite want to leave yet, so they stopped by an ice cream shop and sat down to eat just to spend a few more minutes watching the witches and wizards go about their shopping. It was at this point that it hit Maddy that she wouldn't be able to tell Violet about any of this. They wouldn't even be going to the same school any more. The young witch's stomach suddenly felt sour and she pushed the rest of her ice cream away.

The rest of the summer was misery for Maddy. She noticed that Violet was hanging out with her brothers more often as well, almost as if they two of them had unspokenly agreed that having some time apart would be good. However September first was closing in fast and Maddy had to tell Vi that she wouldn't be going to secondary school with her. It took until August 30th for her to think of what she was going to say to her best friend.

She started by walking over to Vi's house. However it seemed Vi had a similar idea and the two girls met outside Mr. Hendrick's house that stood in between theirs. "Hey," Maddy finally said.

"Hi," Violet replied. "So, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yeah, me too," Madeline said. "But you go first."

Violet nodded before taking a deep breath and letting it back out. "I got accepted to a private secondary school," the older girl said quickly. Violet never had been one to edge around the subject.

Madeline looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I know! I know we said we'd be friends forever, and we still can be! We just won't be going to the same school anymore." Violet was talking with her hands as she tried to explain things to her friend.

"Me too," Madeline said quietly when Violet stopped for breath.

"What?"

"I got accepted to a private secondary school too."

"Is that what you were coming to tell me?"

"Yeah. Is this why both of us were avoiding each other all summer?" Maddy smiled sadly.

"I guess so," Violet smiled back. "Well we've still got a day and a half before I have to leave."

"Me too," Madeline replied. "What do ya wanna do?"

The girls spent the rest of the day together and wound up sleeping at Violet's house. They didn't even split up when it was time to pack the next morning. Instead they helped each other, first packing up Violet's things in a large trunk. Then they went to Madeline's house to pack up her things. Madeline made sure to hide her spellbooks on the bottom of her trunk so Violet wouldn't find them. However the time came eventually when they had to split up. They promised to send each other letters every week until they could see each other again in June. Tearfully, they split apart and went to their own homes because both had to be up early to leave for school.

Madeline woke up early the next morning, ate a small breakfast, and loaded up her things in the car. It was about a three hour drive from Cardiff to Kings Cross station in London. The morning traffic on the M4 was light and they made good time. However the entire way Maddy was quiet. She only spoke a few times to her younger sister before they were pulling up to a parking spot near Kings Cross. The hustle and bustle at the train station was enough to push depressing thoughts from the young witch's mind though as they worked their way through to the division between platforms nine and ten. Tilda had told them to simply walk through the wall dividing the two platforms.

Of course, the Jacobson family was a little hesitant until they saw a family of red-heads running through the station and into the wall. No one seemed to pay them any attention though, much to their surprise. Finally, Madeline led the way and pushed her trolley cart up to the wall and paused a second before pushing against it. Despite the fact that Tilda had told her this would happen, she was still amazed when the trolley continued rolling and she felt a shiver as she emerged into a world where hooting owls, croaking toads, people dressed in clashing muggle clothes, and trolleys loaded up with trunks were the norm. Maddy's family followed close behind the girl as they wove their way through the crowds of wizards and witches. They spotted a few other muggle families like theirs looking around anxiously.

Eventually they found a carriage that looked only half full and Madeline's father helped her to load up her trunk. The goodbye to her family was difficult, but eventually she was on the train and sliding into an empty compartment with her black cat, Stormaggedon. She watched others run up and down the aisle for a few minutes until a familiar face passed by. "Violet?!" Madeline jumped to her feet and stuck her head out the compartment door.

Violet whipped around at the sound of her friend's voice. "Maddy!?"

"YOU'RE A WITCH!"

* * *

**Part 2**

_Dear Ms. Hayden,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment as well as instructions on how to reply. Upon your reply, a representative of the Ministry of Magic will appear to guide you and your family through the first steps of becoming a witch._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerly,_

_Aeneas Bedivere_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Violet ran into her family's sitting room where her parents were watching the morning news. It was June first and the girl had just gone out to get the mail where she'd found a hand-addressed letter written on heavy paper in bright green ink… and it was addressed to her! "MUM! DAD!" she shouted. "I TOLD YOU! MAGIC IS REAL!" Violet had been experiencing what she had termed "weird shit" happening to her since last Christmas. Simple things really… like a book she'd lost suddenly showing up on her bed, or a Christmas ornament fixing itself (it had fallen and broken, but when her parents had come to check it out, it was suddenly whole again).

Violet's parents had taken some convincing, believing the whole thing to be a hoax initially. However when Tilda Goodwing from the Ministry of Magic had shown up, they'd had no other choice but to believe. So it was that the Hayden family had found itself being led around Diagon Alley acquiring spellbooks, robes, a Greater Sooty Owl named Crone, and a magic wand (Pear, 13 inches, Dragon Heartstring, Slightly Springy). Violet was most excited for the potions ingredients however. Tail of newt, eye of rat, beetle scarabs… all of it was purchased and placed in little glass ingredient containers inside a black with silver trim potions bag. She'd wanted to buy the self-stirring cauldron as well, but her parents had told her "not now" and she'd only gotten a standard size two pewter cauldron.

However as they were headed back to Cardiff, the girl realized that she wouldn't be able to tell any of this to her best friend. Maddy was a muggle and couldn't know of the existence of wizards and witches. Tilda Goodwing had made that abundantly clear. She steeled herself though and decided to try to ease the parting blow by slowly spending less time with her friend. If she made it seem like she was moving on, would it still hurt as much once September came?

Violet spent nearly the entire summer avoiding Maddy, only hanging out with the girl about once or twice a week, and only in groups. However as September snuck up on them, she decided she had to tell her friend something. So on August 30th, she made up her mind and trekked over to Maddy only to discover the other girl had also been accepted at a private secondary school. Well, at least they would both be kept busy. They spent the last day and a half of their summer together trying to make up for their stupidity of staying away from each other. Violet had had to hide an indignant Crone in the basement, but she didn't regret it and accepted the sharp nips to her fingers as punishment readily.

Finally, September first came and the Hayden family packed into their minivan and made the three hour trip from Cardiff to London. Kings Cross station was busy as ever and the family had no problem quietly slipping through the portal between platforms nine and ten (it had taken some work convincing her mother that it was safe though). Despite the fact that this would be the last she'd see her family till Christmas break, Violet was ecstatic to see all of the wizards, witches, owls, cats, and a scarlet steam engine glistening in the sunny morning light.

Violet's brothers helped to load her trunk onto the train once they found a carriage that was mostly empty, and the goodbyes were kept short and sweet. Finally, she was walking down the aisle of the carriage looking for an empty compartment when a familiar voice called out. She spun around to find Maddy's bewildered head poking out of one of the compartments she'd just passed. Violet's eyes bulged as she replied, "Maddy!?"

"YOU'RE A WITCH!" they both exclaimed in unison.

* * *

**Authors' Notes:** Hey everyone! So here's a new story from me and _**queenoftheslayers**_! We're getting together again to write a whole story set in the second generation era of Harry Potter, but it's all from the point of view of two unknown muggleborns! We are planning to go through each year with these characters. Approximately ten chapters per year, and possibly one or two set during the summer. We hope you enjoy this! We will certainly enjoy writing it! Oh! Yes! I forgot to mention, as the title implies, this story will be addressing several muggleborn problems that have drifted into the headcanon of many people. A lot of our ideas are coming from the Muggleborn Problems tumblr page, if you wanted to check that out!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Train Rides & Sweets

**Year One  
****Chapter 2: Train Rides &amp; Sweets**

"YOU'RE A WITCH!?" both Madeline and Violet exclaimed in unison.

Others around them gave them curious looks, but didn't comment as the two girls clashed together in a hug. "Oh my god!" Madeline exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

They pulled apart a little, taking the sight of each other with wide grins. "Probably for the same reason you didn't tell me!"

Madeline was so happy she couldn't be bothered to remember that Violet had never said where exactly she'd gotten admitted to. Just then a large group of older boys were trying to make their way down the aisle, so Maddy and Vi slipped into the compartment Maddy had claimed. Stormageddon waited for them inside and growled a bit at the sight of Violet's owl, Crone. "Oh hush, Storm!" Maddy waved a hand at the black cat. "I can't believe it! You're here!"

"Right? I thought this was going to be the end of our friendship!"

"Oh come on! We would've stayed friends over summer break!"

"Yeah, but it would've put a bit of a strain on things if you had been muggle and I woulda had to keep avoiding questions like where I went to school, what I was learning, and why I have an owl as a pet."

"True," Maddy commented, stroking Storm's back to calm her.

Crone hooted softly from her cage and Vi absently dug an owl treat out from her pocket. The two girls kept talking, as the train finally pulled out of Kings Cross Station, sending them on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. About two hours into the trip an elderly witch came around offering sweets and drinks from a cart. Between the two of them, Maddy and Vi managed to get one of everything to try. They discovered that cauldron cakes, pumpkin juice, chocolate frogs, and (some) Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans were excellent, while others like ice mice and blood lollies they could do without.

Around six o'clock, an older girl with blond hair knocked on their door. She already had on her school robes and had red and gold accents on her clothing. "Hello! I'm Victoire Weasley, prefect!" she introduced herself with a slight French accent. "You're muggleborn, no?"

Familiar with the term from Tilda's introduction, both girls nodded. "Excellent!" the blond grinned. "It's good to see new witches and wizards popping up more and more often! What are your names?"

"Madeline."

"Violet."

"Let me be the first to say welcome to Hogwarts!" she smiled. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know we're close to Hogwarts, so I would advise getting changed into your school robes." She moved to leave. "Oh!" her head popped back in. "And if anyone gives you a hard time, just let me know! That's what I'm here for! Nice meeting you!" They could hear her admonishing a boy for trying to trip people a few compartments down as she left.

"She seems nice!" Madeline smiled.

"Yeah! And by the colors of her robes, she was a Gryffindor."

"How'd you know that?"

"Honestly, Maddy… I read it in _Hogwarts: A Revised History_. Got it when I went to get my spellbooks."

Maddy rolled her eyes at her friend's attitude, but didn't stop smiling. "So what other options are there? And what's a Gryffindor?"

Vi proceeded to explain the Hogwarts houses to her friend as they changed into their school robes. She told Maddy about the founders, the values for their houses, their colors, as well as the objects of theirs that Voldemort had turned into horcruxes during the war that ended seventeen years ago. Finally she finished with, "I hope I'm in Ravenclaw."

Maddy nodded. "Yeah, Ravenclaw would be okay, but Gryffindor sounds awesome! Being brave and whatnot. Or maybe Hufflepuff?"

"What? No Slytherin?" Vi teased.

"Well, it kinda sounds like muggleborns aren't really wanted there…" Maddy trailed off.

"Yeah, but that's okay, there's three other houses!"

Soon enough, the train started to slow and eventually came to a stop. The ride had been long enough that dusk was settling in, and the lights were on at the platform as they got off. A loud booming voice echoed through the air making them jump. "Firs' years this way!"

Maddy and Vi looked around to find a giant of a man with a massive head of hair and beard to match. It looked like it had all been a chestnut brown to begin with, but now was streaked with grey. He stood head and shoulders above the crowd as he waved his lantern to gain the attention of the first years. "Wow," Maddy muttered.

"Come along, firs' years!" he called out yet again. Once a decent number of people had gathered around him, the man grinned and said, "Righ' then. Name's Rubeus Hagrid. Professor Hagrid ter you lot though! Now come along! Follow me!" He led them along the platform and onto a path that cut through a small wooded area. "You'll be wantin' ter watcher yer step up here! Bit muddy from the rain past few days."

Sure enough, the ground became squishy and Maddy and Vi had to watch where they were walking for fear of mud puddles. Eventually they reached the shore of a massive lake surrounded by trees. Several short docks jutted out into the dark water around which small boats were gathered. "Right. All ye have ter do is step in. Five ter a boat please! An' please don't be fallin' in! The giant squid isn' very friendly when he's been woken up."

Several of the first years surrounding them looked around nervously as they grouped together to enter the boats. Luckily, no one fell in the lake, and soon the boats were gliding by themselves across the water. Professor Hagrid's boat cut a path through the dark star flecked water, sending ripples out to the edges. "You'll be seein' yer firs' look o' Hogwarts in jus' a mo!" he called out for them as they started to round the tip of a peninsula jutting into the lake.

The giant man spoke true, because as soon as they had cleared the land, they could see a massive castle sitting on top of a cliff. Several towers jutted from it's massive edifice and they could see lights on through many of the windows. Maddy and Vi stared in awe at the huge castle, but were startled out of their gawking when their boat bumped into a stone wharf. "Righ', let's keep goin'!" Hagrid called out as he led them into a door at the base of the cliff.

There were a lot of stairs to climb, and most of the first years were huffing and puffing by the time they reached the top, but eventually they came out into a huge entrance hall. Massive wooden doors were closed off to the left, and a grand staircase led to upper floors to the right. "Wait here then," Hagrid motioned for them to halt while he slipped inside the oak doors to the left.

Hushed whispers broke out all around. "I'm gonna be in Ravenclaw! Me whole family has!" one girl said excitedly.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna be in Gryffindor! That's the house Harry Potter was in, you know!"

"Ain't some of Potter's kids here now?"

A soft chuckling was heard from nearby and Maddy and Vi turned to find a dark haired pale boy with brown eyes standing next to a black-haired boy with sorrel skin. Behind them was a light brunette girl who looked to be friends with them. Both boys were smirking while the girl was rolling her eyes. They turned to face Maddy and Vi when they caught them staring. "Name's James Potter," the pale boy said quietly. However the whole group of first years heard anyway, and suddenly the name James Potter was being whispered through the crowd as fingers pointed and people stood on tip toe to see. "This is my cousin Fred Weasley and our friend Allison Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you, Violet Hayden," Vi reached out a hand to shake with.

"Madeline Jacobson," Maddy introduced herself too.

"You both muggleborns?" Fred asked. "Ain't heard of any Jacobsons or Hayden families."

"Fred!" Allison reprimanded him with a glare.

"What? Just asking a question!"

Allison let out a sigh and folded her arms across her chest. Fred looked about to say more when a man with navy blue robes, dark wavy hair, and tan skin stepped out from behind the oak doors. "Good evening everyone!" he said. "I'm Aeneas Bedivere, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. Very shortly, you will be entering the Great Hall to be sorted into one of the four houses. The houses, named after their founders, are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While at Hogwarts, your house will be your family. You will eat with your house and have class with your house. Points are tallied for good things you do through the year. Professors and the Headboy and Headgirl are able to award points, as well as take them away should you do something that warrants it." At this he gave the first years a stern look. His thick dark brows lowering. "The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup. Okay, it sounds like they're ready, so if you'll follow me, we'll begin."

At this, he led the first years into the Great Hall. Many of the muggleborns looked around in awe as they saw long tables with hundreds of students seated around them, candles floating in midair, ghosts gliding above them, and a single stool sitting at the front with a ragged looking hat upon it. Aeneas motioned for them to stop as he continued forward to stand next to the stool. "As I call your name, you will step forward and sit on the stool. I shall place the hat on your head, and it will sort you into your future house."

Aeneas Bedivere opened a scroll he'd been carrying under one arm and it rolled down to the ground, stopping at his feet. "Applegate, Georgie!" he called out first. A timid boy with blond hair emerged from the gathering of first years to sit on the stool first. Bedivere lowered the hat onto his head. It was so large, it covered everything down to his nose. A seam near the hat's base opened then and began to speak. It hmm'd and haw'd until it finally pronounced, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table decked out in yellow and black stood and cheered as their first new member joined them. The sorting went a bit quicker after that. The hat seemed to know just where to place the first years. Though there were a few that it seemed to have a little trouble with. Ten minutes later, "Hayden, Violet!" was called. Vi looked back at Maddy and gave her a nervous thumbs up before walking up to the stool. She sat down as the hat obscured her vision, a small voice whispered in her ear. _Ah! Yes, great intelligence! You would do well in Ravenclaw._

_Yes!_ Violet thought.

_But there's also much bravery here. You would have many friends in Gryffindor._

A fleeting thought of herself decked out in red and gold crossed through Violet's mind, but she had already decided. _Well… if you're sure. Better be, _"RAVENCLAW!"

The blue table cheered as Violet happily skipped over to them. She turned back to Maddy who was still waiting and grinned. Madeline returned the smile, but continued to wait anxiously. All too soon, Aeneas Bedivere was calling out, "Jacobson, Madeline!"

Maddy slowly approached the hat. She didn't know where it would place her. She wasn't sure where she wanted to be either. The hat lowered over her head and a low voice whispered to her. _Hmm… courage, yes… also intelligence too._

_Not as smart as Vi though._ She thought absently.

_Perhaps not… oh, but there's much ambition here. I could see you rising to greatness._

_Greatness? Me?_

_Hmm, yes indeed… _ the voice paused for a second before finally making its decision. "SLYTHERIN!"

Madeline looked around in shock as the hat was lifted off her. "But…" she trailed off looking over at the green and silver table. "I'm muggleborn."

"Off you go then," Aeneas Bedivere said patting her shoulder.

Madeline stood and moved to join the Slytherin table. As she walked, she looked longingly over at the Ravenclaws. Vi was smiling brightly and cheering for her just as loudly as the Slytherins. "GO MADDY!"

Madeline blushed, and grinned at her friend's antics. Feeling slightly better, she found a seat next to an older girl with sepia skin and long black hair pulled into a braid before turning to watch as "Jalal, Hasib!" was called up.

A few minutes later, "Longbottom, Allison!" was called out and the hall went quiet. Everyone watched in anticipation as the mousy haired girl walked up to the front and sat down on the stool. The hat lowered over her eyes and seemed to take an eternity before it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone gasped and Professor Longbottom looked shocked for a moment before a roar of excitement went up from the green table. As the hat lifted off of the girl's head, she turned with a worried look to see her father. Professor Longbottom was all smiles though and gave his daughter two thumbs up. The girl smiled as well and hopped down from the stool to join the green clad students. She took the spot next to Maddy and the two girls grinned at each other.

A few more students were called up then finally the one everyone seemed to be waiting for. "Potter, James!"

"That's Harry Potter's first kid!" excited whispers raced around the hall. Vi had also explained for her friend about the end of the war that was fought at Hogwarts and who had played key roles, so Maddy was just as excited as everyone else as James walked confidently up to the stool. He had sat down and the hat barely touched his head before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Psh! Expected," some of the other students were saying around them. There were quite a few other students to be sorted yet and Maddy and Vi watched patiently as the numbers of their tables grew slowly. Finally, "Weasley, Fred!" was called and the ginger who had been with James Potter sprinted to the front. He sat down, gripping the edges of the stool tightly. However, just like James, the hat barely touched his head before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The scarlet table burst into cheers again, though several people noticed the staff table looking at James and Fred with worried expressions. Finally, the last student was next. "Xavier, Miguel!" became the last Ravenclaw.

Loud chatter filled the Great Hall until a slender African Welsh woman stood up from the center of the staff table. "Thank you! Thank you! To those returning, welcome back! To our first years, we hope to see great things from you! Now, I'll keep this short… Tuck in!" At her last words, food magically appeared at every table and suddenly every first year whose stomach had been turning in knots pre-sorting was ravenous.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

**Year One  
****Chapter 3: Lost**

Maddy and Violet stood together in the Great Hall comparing their class lists that had been issued by their heads of houses that morning. Aeneas Bedivere was the Ravenclaw head of house and an Indian witch by the name of Kavita Madhur was the Slytherin Head of house. The two girls had spent their first nights in their respective dormitories with the other first years. Violet had been so excited to be in Ravenclaw that she spent most of the night anxiously awake with a few of the other first years. They'd given up on the pretense of sleep around two in the morning and had gone down to make tea in the common room and talk about how amazing learning spells, potions, and enchantments was going to be.

Madeline's first night with the Slytherins had gone quite differently. Majority of Slytherin house were pureblood wizards and witches, so Maddy (being a muggleborn) had felt a little intimidated. Only a few of the other first years, including Allison Longbottom had talked to her. In fact, Maddy was quite sure that she was going to be good friends with Allison since blood status didn't seem to matter at all to her. They had gone down (the Slytherin common room was under the lake, and the dorms spiraled off into separate tunnels that went further underground) to bed earlier than normal. Though Maddy and Allison had stayed up talking for a while comparing life as a muggle to life as a pureblood.

However, both girls had had breakfast with their houses and were now comparing schedules. It seemed that their first class (potions) was together! After that though, they were split for the rest of the day. "Well, lets go find potions!" Violet said excitedly.

Madeline rolled her eyes a bit, but smiled as her friend pulled her out of the Great Hall. They marched over to the doors for the dungeons and headed downwards. Maddy already knew where the potions class was because the Slytherin prefects had pointed it out on the way to their dorms the previous night. They made it early and chose a table in front where Violet got busy setting her things up and taking out a quill and parchment for notes.

Madeline was amused at how eager her friend was to learn, but she had to admit that she was just as excited. The rest of the first year Slytherins and Ravenclaws slowly drifted in and sat with their own houses for the most part. Maddy and Violet were the only two from opposite houses willingly sitting next to each other. Eventually, the professor came in, robes billowing out behind him, and set his books and parchment down on the desk in front. It was Aeneas Bedivere. He smiled around at the class for a moment before walking around to the front of the desk and leaning back against it. "Welcome, first years, to potions," he greeted them.

The rest of class was spent going over class expectations and rules. Surprisingly, or perhaps not, there were a lot of rules in potions class. Rules about how to handle potions ingredients, rules about fire, rules about loose clothing, rules about what to do if someone got hurt, etc. Vi wrote down every single one of them. Maddy tried to keep up, but when she got so far behind that she couldn't remember what she was writing she gave up and decided to copy off of Vi later.

When Potions was done, the two girls split up and followed their own houses to their next class (herbology for Maddy and charms for Vi). The rest of the day passed quickly, but all of the classes were much the same as potions with the rules and expectations laid out thoroughly for the first years. By the end of the day, Maddy and Vi met in the Great Hall for dinner. Both had ink splatters all over their hands and cramps in their wrists. "I'd kill for a ballpoint pen and a spiral notebook," Madeline grumbled.

"No kidding," Vi agreed as she sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Maddy had elected to dine with the Ravenclaws as well instead of her own house.

Dinner was just as delicious and plentiful as the welcoming feast had been. Even the conversation was just as animated as the previous night. People were still reconnecting after the summer apart though, so it was to be expected. Vi and Maddy ate quietly though. They'd had a long day and were kind of sore from running all over the castle. Despite this, Vi turned to Maddy with a small smile and asked, "So, wanna go exploring?"

Maddy just grinned and nodded. The two girls left early from dinner, taking a few chocolate biscuits with them. "Where to first?" Maddy asked before taking a bite of biscuit.

"Seventh floor!" Vi exclaimed leading the way to the grand staircase.

Maddy hurried after her. "Whats on the seventh floor?"

"Besides the entrance to Gryffindor tower? The room of the of requirement!"

Maddy paused for a second with a confused look. A portrait of a lady with red hair and a gold dress on the wall next to her pointed after Vi and said, "Best keep up, dear!" Maddy kept jogging up the stairs. "Wait up, Vi!"

They made it to the stairs between the fifth and sixth floors before they ran into trouble. With a sudden jerk, the staircase began to glide across the open area. "What's going on?!" Maddy shouted as she clutched desperately at the railing with both hands.

"The staircases move!" Vi shouted back as she also clutched at the railing.

It only took less than a minute, but it seemed longer to the two frightened girls until the stairs shuddered to a halt, connecting them to a different part of the castle. As quick as they could, Maddy and Vi ran up the remainder of the stairs. "What now?" Maddy asked.

"I don't know where we are. That staircase would've taken us all the way up to the seventh floor no problem."

Maddy ducked her head and rested her hands on her knees as she panted a bit. "I suggest we find another set of stairs."

Vi chuckled a bit. "Good suggestion!"

At that the two girls straightened and headed the only direction they could, left. Surrounding them was gothic architecture at its finest and metal suits of armor lining the corridor. "Where do ya suppose we are?" Maddy asked looking around.

"I don't know. The staircase spirals up so I lost track of what direction we're facing after it moved us," Vi shook her head. "But if I had to guess, I'd say we're near the trophy room."

"Why do you say that?" Maddy asked looking at one figure of armor that was holding a sword as long as she was tall.

"Because we're on the sixth floor and there's suits of armor and that's where _Hogwarts: A Revised History_ said it is."

"Do you believe everything you read?"

"No," Vi looked back at her friend, a slightly offended frown on her face.

Maddy chuckled a bit, but kept walking. "Well come on, we need to find our way back to somewhere familiar before curfew."

Vi rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. The girls walked for what seemed forever, taking a left whenever possible. According to Vi, it was more logical and would give them a better chance of finding a staircase. Maddy wasn't sure if that was true, but she was starting to get tired, so anything would be better than just trudging through the castle forever. They had just turned another corner when they almost collided with a ghost. Both girls let out a small squeak, still not used to seeing ghosts everywhere, and jumped back.

"Pardon!" the ghost said. He was dressed as though from the mid seventeenth century and had shoulder length curly hair. "Didn't mean to frighten you!"

"It's fine," Maddy said. "You didn't scare us."

"Maybe not you," Vi mumbled.

Maddy ignored her and continued on. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?"

"Lost are we?" the ghost smiled a bit. "Well, let me direct you then, young misses. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington at your service!" He gave a short bow at this. "You are currently on the north side of the castle on the sixth floor. Where is it that you were aiming to go?"

"Well, we were aiming for the room of requirement on the seventh floor, but we've been wandering for so long that it's almost curfew, so if you could direct us back towards our dorms that would be great," Vi commented.

"Ah, but the Ravenclaw dorms are in the western tower as accessed by on the fifth floor and the Slytherin dorms are in the dungeon. I do believe it would be quite impossible to direct both of you at the same time," he gave a small smile as he placed his hands on his hips. "However, I shall endeavor to do my best! First we shall traverse the way to the Ravenclaw tower as it is nearest then I shall lead you to Slytherin."

"Thanks," Vi said simply, a little exhausted by the ghosts flowery words.

Sir Nicholas nodded and started to glide back the way they had come from. Along the way, they saw a few other ghosts, and several portraits of monks having a raucous party. However eventually they found a staircase and made their way down. The Ravenclaw common room was accessed through a doorway near the base of the stairs that had a brass eagle knocker on it. Vi smiled as she saw the familiar sight and ran up to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast?" she asked Maddy.

The Slytherin nodded and watched as she knocked thrice before the eagle came to life and asked, "When is a door not a door?"

Vi chuckled a bit. "That one's easy. When it's ajar!" The eagle nodded a bit before admitting the girl.

"Come along then!" Sir Nicholas said as he led the way back down the stairs. "I do say, a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw, getting along so well. Not often do such things happen."

"Vi and I were friends growing up," Maddy explained shortly.

"AH! That does explain things." There was silence for a moment before Nick spoke again. "Am I to presume you are the muggleborn first year in Slytherin?"

"You presume correctly," Madeline nodded.

"Ah, yes, I had thought I recognized you from the sorting. I am the ghost of Gryffindor house after all, and was present at the welcoming feast."

"Oh yeah! I remember seeing you!"

"I should like to give you some advice if you are willing to receive it?"

"Sure?" Maddy glanced up at the ghost.

"Don't let the Slytherins intimidate you. I know almost all of them are purebloods and seem to put a high priority on blood status, but that's not quite true. Blood status is important to them, but so is being cunning, adaptable, and having an advantage over everyone. A muggleborn, should they figure out how, could give them these things."

Maddy considered his words for a moment, trying to figure out how she could be an advantage to the Slytherins. They were silent for a while longer until they reached the doors to the dungeon. From there, Maddy knew the way so she turned to the friendly ghost and smiled. "Thanks for helping us out."

"Any time! Any time!" Sir Nicholas said jovially. "Do feel free to call on my services again should you need them!"

Maddy smiled and waved goodbye as the ghost glided upward and through the ceiling. She made her way down into the dungeons then and eventually into the Slytherin common room (the password for the week was grindylow). There were several students lounging in the various chairs and sofas. A few of the first years had gathered around one of the tables and were playing a game of exploding snap. Maddy wasn't too sure about exploding cards, but sat down next to Allison Longbottom to watch the others play anyway.

* * *

**Authors' Notes: **And here marks where it starts to get a bit different than everyday life at Hogwarts. **q****ueenoftheslayers** and I are having so much fun writing these! We've got all of first and second year planned out for ideas on muggleborn problems! Hopefully I can get into the habit of doing regular updates too.

Thanks for reading! And please let us know what you think! We enjoy hearing from you!

**P.S.**  
Just letting everyone know that yes there was another story out there published by another account that was the same as the first chapter of this story. I won't name names, but that person was plagiarizing us for some strange reason. I never understood why people do that? It's not even like this story has a ton of reviews or anything? Oh well... I sent an email to the support team for FF dot net and they took care of it. I want to say thank you to **ElsaElphieGinny** who let me know about the situation.


	4. Chapter 4: Hex

**Year One**

**Chapter 4: Hex**

Madeline woke up that morning bright and early. So early that the sun wasn't even out yet, and the Slytherin dorms were still a gloomy dark from the moon shining through the lake water into the windows. Maddy's waking wasn't by her choice at all though. No in fact she would've much prefered to sleep in today seeing as it was Saturday and homework could wait till tomorrow. However instead she was rising with the other Slytherin first years because of the older sixth and seventh years. The older students were already dressed and were going around to all the first years firing off firecracker charms in order to wake them. "UP! Come on! Up you get!" they shouted.

Maddy groaned, but did as they said and rose with the rest of those in her year. They got dressed sloppily and headed out into the common room. They sixth and seventh years (there were about ten of them) all stood ready with their cloaks on. "Right," one of the seventh years with dark hair and sorrel skin said. "You all are about to learn some of the most important things about being a Slytherin. Yes even you, muggleborn," he said looking at Maddy. "Now, put on your cloaks; we're going outside."

"What?"

"Why?"

"I want to go back to bed."

"This is dumb."

Several of the other first years (all of which were pureblood) complained. Maddy rolled her eyes. If these sixth and seventh years wanted to teach them about being Slytherin, she was all for it. She would love to have a bit of an advantage over the purebloods if possible. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" another seventh year shouted. Maddy looked over to see the familiar blond hair and green eyes of one of the Slytherin prefects. She recognized the older girl from the welcoming feast when she'd led them to the common room the first night, Tris Cavanaugh she thought her name was. "Listen up. This is an optional exercise," Tris paused for a second and a few of the first years looked like they were about to go back to bed. "HOWEVER! If you choose to skip this morning's activities, you should beware of the consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" a black haired boy with freckles asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow morning," the prefect smiled.

Now Maddy was really intrigued. _If a prefect was leading this, it shouldn't be too terrible, right?_ she thought.

"Alright you lazy first years! Get moving!" one of the sixth years said as he hustled the bedraggled first years towards the common room entrance.

_Then again…_ Maddy thought as she frowned at the sixth year. However she didn't say anything as she headed out the common room entrance. Luckily from the dungeons, it wasn't that far of a hike to the Hogwarts main doors. Tris led the way outside and towards a flat patch of ground in the early morning sunshine. "Spread out now, and group into pairs of two," Tris called out.

Maddy paired up with Allison Longbottom and the two girls faced each other before looking around. The older students had spread out as well around the first years. Maddy also noticed that none of the first years who had been complaining had gone back to bed. Apparently Tris' threat was enough to get them moving. "Okay, now a lot of you have probably heard bad things about Slytherin house. Well I want you to forget all of it, because it's all rubbish!" Tris called out as she walked around the circle of first years. "Fact! In the seventeen years since the end of the war, Slytherin house has produced many of the most talented witches and wizards currently working in the Ministry of Magic."

She came around to stop in front of Maddy and Allison. "Fact! In the seventeen years since the war, there has been a forty percent increase in halfblood and muggleborn Slytherin first years." She smiled at Maddy before continuing to walk around the circle, her hands clasped behind her back. "Fact! Slytherin values characteristics such as cunning, adaptation, intelligence, ambition, and drive. Does that mean we're not brave? No! It means we are _smart_ about _when_ we are brave. Does it mean we are not loyal? No! It means we are _cunning_ about _who_ we are loyal to! Does being a Slytherin mean we hate muggleborns and halfbloods? No! It means we _adapt _to the modern age and accept those who would enhance our values!"

Tris came back around to the head of the circle. "We've brought you out here this morning to give you an advantage. This tradition was started five years after the war ended and has been done every third weekend in October since! We've brought you here to learn from the best of the Dueling Club. Being Slytherin can get you a lot of flack from the other houses, and sometimes it goes too far. We don't want you to be at the same disadvantage as those who came before us were. After the war, the Slytherin house was targeted by bullies because of many of our members' former allegiance to the Dark Lord."

Tris smiled then and slid her wand from a hidden sleeve pocket in her robes. "Today we teach you how to defend yourselves. Between today and tomorrow you will learn simple defensive spells and simple offensive spells. We will be testing you. We will be throwing jinxes and hexes your way in the hallways. If you're not prepared, then you had best study up for next time."

With that, the sixth and seventh years started by showing the first years how to do _expelliarmus_ to one half of the group, and a simple _protego_ spell to block hexes and jinxes to the other. Allison and Maddy took turns casting expelliarmus at each other and pulling up a shield to block the other. It took a few tries, and Maddy had her wand pulled from her hand multiple times, but eventually she got the hang of it. Allison on the other hand seemed to be a natural at the defensive spell, but her offensive spell casting needed a bit of work.

They switched partners at multiple times as well in order to get used to another person's spell casting. Even the sixth and seventh years paired up with a few of the first years. By the time the morning had slid into afternoon all of the Slytherin first years were fairly proficient at both _protego_ and _expelliarmus_. However they couldn't leave for lunch until they could block a spell from one of the Dueling Club members. Maddy and Allison got a shield up right away on the first try and were awarded with a smile and permission to go eat. As the two first years made their way into the Great Hall, their stomachs rumbling, they couldn't wait to find out what they would be learning the next morning from the Dueling Club! And Maddy couldn't wait to try out her new skills on Violet.

* * *

**Authors' Notes:** Hey! Ismira here again. Queenoftheslayers and I hope you're enjoying our story! We're still having a lot of fun writing it! Feel free to leave us comments letting us know how we're doing! We'd be glad to hear from you!

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Ravenclaw Revolution

**Year One  
****Chapter 5: Ravenclaw Revolution**

Violet Hayden had _always_ been a bit of a bookworm. So when she learned that she would be spending a full nine months away from the muggle world and all of the books in it, she _had_ to pack a few to bring with. Yeah, she was probably going to be busy with school work, but there was always downtime for reading, right?

Upon being sorted into Ravenclaw, Vi discovered a whole world of people like her. Everyone was excited to learn! Everyone loved to read! Everyone wanted to share their knowledge! It was all very inspiring. So when Violet brought out her books a few weeks into the semester, all of her dorm mates were curious. There were a couple of other muggleborns who may have heard of the books, but none of the purebloods had.

Eventually it got to the point where everyone was reading the Mercy Thompson Series. Duplicating charms had been done so that everyone had a copy. However, everyone read at a different speeds and it wasn't uncommon for someone to start chatting to their friend about the part they were on, and for someone nearby to shout, "NO SPOILERS!"

Violet had immense fun with the whole ordeal. She was happy to have others reading the books, so that they could discuss them later and try to figure out what was going to happen in the next one. Several Ravenclaws bemoaned the fact that it was an as of yet unfinished series, but Violet assured them that the next book would be coming out soon. They just had to wait a bit. And really, that was the part that many Ravenclaws had trouble with… waiting. Most of the house were impatient and did not like to wait for others to finish something for them.

And that was how fanfiction was introduced into the Ravenclaw house. Violet mentioned to one of the other first years in her dorm that there were places in the muggle world to read what others thought might happen. Sometimes it was legitimate guessing, and sometimes it was wishes. Either way, that first year went out and told another, who told another, who told their older sibling, who told their friends, and soon the idea of creating fanfiction was rampant in the Ravenclaw Tower.

While some students were still reading the books, some were busy scribbling away ideas for what they thought would happen next. A few of them grouped up to create a mass collaborative effort, and soon other Ravenclaws were greedily reading the fanfiction as though it were the author's actual next part of the story. Pieces of parchment with short excerpts of fanfiction were floating around the tower and it became quite difficult to remember whose fanfiction it went with. That was until a fifth year came up with the idea for a system to label and number every single one. Every piece had to have a title, the author, and a number. There was a rotation circle for who got the parchment when the previous person was finished.

The professors, observant as usual, noticed a lack of quality in the Ravenclaws' work as this was going on. Though, since they were still completing the assignments on time (only writing the assigned twelve centimeters of parchment instead of the usual twenty), no one complained. At the very least, it was less work for them!

However it all came to a head one morning in the Great Hall when two Ravenclaw fourth years were having a shipping war. One said that Mercy and Samuel was better while the other insisted that Mercy and Adam was more logical, because that was the way the story was going. It escalated from simple argument to shouting to standing up and shoving each other to throwing food at each other. While this was happening, other Ravenclaws were joining in on both sides of the debate and soon there was an all out food fight at the Ravenclaw table! Violet, having only just walked in with Madeline stared at the spectacle her housemates were making.

Professors Bedivere, Madhur, Longbottom, and Ciprian were all trying to regain order. Finally, Professor Ciprian cast an _Immobulus_ charm over all of the debators and the staff went about undoing the charm on students one at a time in order to take them from the hall and clean them up. Each student who participated in the food fight lost five points from Ravenclaw resulting in a crushing one hundred and sixty sapphires being taken from the Ravenclaw point counter in the front hall. Each student also had two nights worth of detention cleaning the Great Hall by hand.

Needless to say, the Great Hall received quite a scrubbing, and the Ravenclaws fell to last in the race for the House Cup. Violet, ashamed of her house, took to sitting with the Slytherins for the next week. It was during this time that she made good friends with Allison Longbottom, and the three girls decided to study together for the upcoming Charms exam. Maddy, Vi, and Allison became fast friends over that week, and all three of them passed the Charms exam with extra points on the side. The house of Ravenclaw however, would take a bit longer to regain its dignity.

* * *

**Authors' Notes:** Hey, Ismira here! Sorry about how long this took to upload! Honestly it's been done for a while. I just forgot about it. Hopefully I'll be able to get on a more regular weekly schedule with updating now that summer is here!

Thanks for reading! Reviews = Love!


	6. Chapter 6: Quills vs Ballpoint Pens

**Year One**

**Chapter 6: Quills vs Ballpoint Pens**

It was the first week of term after Christmas holidays! Maddy and Violet had both gone home on the train to visit their families and bring them magical gifts they'd created at school. Their parents and siblings had been curious of their time at Hogwarts and the girls had endeavored to tell them everything! However it was a bit difficult for them to make their family understand some of the theories behind the magic. It was a bit difficult for the _girls_ to understand some of the theories behind the magic. They'd had a whole two weeks with their families, but eventually, they had to return to school. However they weren't returning empty-handed.

The two girls had had enough of quills and parchment and had decided to invest in a small supply of spiral notebooks, mechanical pencils, and ballpoint pens. None of the items were electronic in anyway so they didn't see why they shouldn't work at Hogarts. They were proven right on their first class of term. Maddy's first class of term was History of Magic, and Violet's was Charms. Both of them brought their new writing equipment to class to the amazement of their peers. Professor Binns, of course, didn't notice anything in History of Magic, and instead of listening to the ghost drone on about the revolution of something or another, Maddy began taking orders to get everyone some notebooks and pens of their own.

Violet on the other hand had gotten so much attention in Charms, that Professor Rhys had to pause class to see what was going on. "Sorry, Professor!" Violet apologized to the slight woman. "It's just something that I brought with from home."

"Is that a ballpoint pen?" the small woman asked.

"Um, yes?"

Professor Rhys smiled and nodded. "Excellent replacement for quill and ink. Personally prefer them meself!" The students' eyes widened at this pronouncement. Professor Rhys looked around a bit before rolling her eyes. "I am a half-blood. Me mum's a muggle and dad's a wizard. I grew up with a muggle education though. Mum was a teacher at a secondary school. Now, can we please get back to Charms? You all can speak with Violet after class if you're interested in her pen and notebook."

And that was how Hogwarts was suddenly inundated with muggle writing equipment. Maddy and Violet had some owled in for their friends, which started the other students asking _their_ muggleborn friends to get them some as well. It got to the point where the professors had to remind everyone that assignments were to be turned in on parchment, not notebook paper. However after a week of students still turning assignments in on notebook paper, they re-adjusted the rules so that notebook paper was acceptable, but the fringes had to be removed and multiple sheets had to be stapled together.

* * *

**Authors' Notes:** This was always something that I wondered about with the HP books. Why wouldn't the muggleborns use pens? So much easier than dealing with quills and ink. Quills and ink would be a novelty at first, but after that more of a nuisance.


	7. Chapter 7: Muggle Questionnaire

**Year One**

**Chapter 7: Muggle Questionnaire**

"No, you don't get it! It's not run in any part by magic!" Maddy groaned. She was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room with a large group of Slytherins of all ages surrounding her. It was mid afternoon on a stormy Saturday in March and everyone was stuck inside. They had been doing homework in the common room when one of the third years had randomly asked how cars work. Maddy was by no means an auto specialist, but she had a general idea, so she tried to explain it. Somehow, it had evolved into others asking the muggleborn about other things in the muggle world.

At the moment, she was trying to explain that televisions were not magic at all. However, where she knew a little bit about cars, Maddy knew next to nothing about how a television worked. "Look, I know it's not magic, but I don't know exactly how it works. It has something to do with electricity and little tiny lights in the screen that make up the picture on it."

"But how do you explain how the pictures move?" a brunette fifth year witch asked.

"The TV gets transmissions from a network via signals through the air or cables in the ground and it plays out on the screen."

"That makes no sense! How could any of that happen without magic?" a sixth year snorted loudly.

"It just does! Trust me!"

"Okay, okay, we'll just have to trust you on the television. But what about just regular things like cooking? How do you do that without magic? Because even the house elves have some magic to help them out!"

"We use our hands," Maddy said simply. "And fire, or heat caused by electricity."

"But…"

"Hold up!" Maddy held up her hands. "Have any of you actually taken Muggle Studies?" She looked around at the third through seventh years gathered around her. When no one spoke up, she groaned and dropped her head onto her chest. "Right, that explains a lot." She raised her head again with a stern look in her head. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous because I can't explain everything."

"But you're a muggleborn!"

"Yeah, but just because I use the stuff doesn't mean I know how it works! Can you tell me how the _expelliarmus_ spell works? Like, how does it make someone's wand fly out of their hand? What magical theories are there to explain it?" A few of the older seventh years looked ready to start explaining magical theory when Maddy raised her hand again and said, "Right! Only a few of you who have taken classes on magical theory know! So stop bugging me about super complex electronics and take a Muggle Studies Class!"

At this the first year got up and left the common room, her bag with her study material over her shoulder. Allison Longbottom followed in her wake. "They don't mean any harm," the mousy haired girl said quietly as they walked.

"I know, but it gets annoying. I get this every other evening you know, ever since they

started trusting me a bit."

"I know," Allison replied. "But you have to understand. All of the things that were new and exciting to you are old and regular to them. It's opposite. Even _I'm_ interested in a lot of what you have to say even though my parents don't care about blood status."

They were nearing the library now as Maddy stopped and turned to face her friend. "Okay, how about this. We make a question box and they can put their questions in it. I'll go through and answer three to the best of my ability each night."

Allison smiled. "That sounds like a good compromise."

"Great, now can we go study in the library? I need to get this essay for Professor Ciprian done."

Allison nodded and the two girls continued onward towards the library.

**# # #**

As it turned out, the question box was a great idea! Unless there were extenuating circumstances, Maddy and a couple of the half-bloods and muggleborns from different years took turns each night answering questions. The Slytherin Common Room was packed every night during these question and answer sessions, and each time at the end, the floor would be opened for the green clad students to ask follow-up questions if they didn't understand something. Maddy learned quite a bit about wizard culture during these sessions as well, because the Slytherins would comparing the muggle technology to their own. Overall, the entire thing was a success! However Maddy still told the other Slytherins to take a Muggle Studies class. She even offered to help with the homework if they did. Of course the seventh years couldn't take Muggle Studies as they'd be graduating, so the questions continued on for the rest of the year.


	8. Chapter 8: Famous

**Year One**

**Chapter 8: Famous**

"I swear to god that he was David Tennant! I mean, just look at the picture!" Violet exclaimed shoving a book under Maddy's nose.

Maddy jerked back in surprise, but did look at the picture. "And who is this supposed to be? Actually?"

"Bartimus Crouch Junior," Vi explained. "But, I mean… just look at him!" She waved one arm frantically.

"I'm looking, Vi! I'm looking!" Maddy looked down at the picture again. The man did have an uncanny resemblance to the Scottish actor. "So what are you trying to say? That Barty Crouch Jr. is the Doctor?"

"No! I mean… not necessarily? I don't know! It's just a huge resemblance!"

"Yeah it is," Maddy admitted. "But David Tennant couldn't have been Barty Crouch Jr. It doesn't work with the timeline of things. Not to mention Barty Crouch Jr. was just a bit insane."

"True, all true, but maybe he had a twin?"

"So now David Tennant's a wizard?"

"Well, yeah! I mean he's awesome enough to be one!"

"There are awesome muggles too, Vi," Maddy mumbled.

"I know, but come on! Let me have this moment! There's others out there who we thought were muggles, but were actually witches or wizards in disguise!"

"Like who?"

"Jennifer Aniston for one!"

"Jennifer Aniston?"

"Yeah! I found her in a book of famous wizards and witches in the 21st century! How do you think she stayed looking the same age for so long?"

"That's true," Maddy nodded. "She just kinda stopped aging about halfway through _Friends_."

"Exactly! And how about Tom Hiddleston?"

"What?! No way! There is no way the Hiddleston is a wizard!"

"Why not? That and I found him in the book too."

"But… just no way!"

"Yeah, apparently he's a half-blood. His mum was a witch and his dad was a muggle."

"Did he go to Hogwarts?"

"Of course!"

"What house was he in?!"

Violet turned to the book she'd referenced, flipping it open to the page on Thomas William Hiddleston. "Hufflepuff," she commented. "It also mentions that he passed his NEWT's with flying colors."

"Oh my god! Tom Hiddleston was a Hufflepuff!" Maddy squealed.

Several people around them hushed them. "Sorry!" Maddy apologized. They were sitting in the library in one of the open sections with multiple tables for student use. Maddy and Vi had set up shop earlier in the evening after their last class of the day in order to help each other on the astronomy essay due the following night. However they got sidetracked, and their essays on Saturn's moons were lying off to the side.

"Seriously? Let me see that book!" Maddy grabbed the book from her friend's hands and took a look herself. Sure enough it showed a picture of Mr. Hiddleston smiling, eyes twinkling as he shook hands with someone off camera. "Wow," the Slytherin whispered. Maddy continued to flip through the book until she stopped a minute later, her eyes wide. "Oh my god! Vi!" She shoved the book back to Violet.

The Ravenclaw took the book with a confused look and looked down at the page that was open. Her eyes widened as well as she looked back up at Maddy. "No freakin' way! But that means… all that time he was working on set… was he just making sure they didn't get too close to the truth about wizards and magical creatures?"

"I don't know… maybe?"

"Holy crap," Violet set the book down, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Sir Ian McKellen is a wizard."

"Yeah, I can't believe he was a Slytherin though!" Maddy grinned in delight.


	9. Chapter 9: Fight

**Year One**

**Chapter 9: The Fight**

It was nearing the end of term on a sunny warm May fourth when Maddy and Violet were walking through the castle. They were on their way to meet Allison Longbottom and a few other first years from various houses for a massive study group. Final exams were coming up quicker than anyone wanted to admit, and studying had to be done. They had discovered that working as a group to go through revision material worked better because then the odds were better that there was someone available who understood something another person didn't and could help.

They were just rounding a corner when they spotted a few Slytherins interacting with some Gryffindors. Though there wasn't as much animosity between houses as before the war, there was still some tensions between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. They had been at each other's throats too long for it to disappear overnight. So when the two girls spotted the group of three Slytherins (all purebloods) and four Gryffindors (all muggleborns), they moved closer in case they needed to intervene. One of the Gryffindor boys was explaining something to the Slytherins, and they got there in time to hear the end. "So you see, if your hand is bigger than your face, you may need surgery! Go on then, find out!"

At this the lead Slytherin boy looked skeptically at the Gryffindor, but started to lift his hand. Maddy shot forward shouting, "IT'S A TRAP!" The Slytherins jerked and looked over at her as she slapped the hand of the lead boy down. "He's trying to get you to put your hand over your face so that he can hit you making you smack yourself in the face. It's an old muggle trick."

At this, the four Slytherins (now including Maddy) turned to glare at the Gryffindors who were chuckling a bit. "Aw come on! It's just a bit of fun!" a blond girl said.

"No it's not!" Maddy protested. "You can get hurt doing this! My cousin had it done to her and she wound up at the nurse's office with a bloody nose! Now get out of here before we hex you into next week."

Maddy extracted her blond Aspen wood wand from her robe pocket and pointed it towards the Gryffindors. The other Slytherins did the same. "Maddy…" Violet trailed off.

"Back off, Vi," Maddy replied calmly. "We've got this covered."

The Gryffindors gave the Slytherins calculated looks before the lead boy snorted and backed off. "Whatever, you probably don't even know any hexes," he fired back as he turned to lead his two friends away.

"_Mucus ad Nauseum!_" one of the Slytherin boys next to Maddy shouted. A green light shot out of the end of his wand and hit the boy in the back, causing the boy to suddenly start sneezing and coughing.

"Why did you do that!? They were walking away!" Maddy shouted at her housemate, but didn't get an answer as the Gryffindor girl swirled on them and shouted, "_Avis!_"

A small flock of birds sprouted from her wand and started to attack the Slytherins. "_Everte Statum!_" Maddy shouted through the mass of wings and beaks pecking at her.

The Gryffindors were thrown back along the corridor from the force of her spell. "_Locomotor Wibbly!_" the third Gryffindor shouted as he landed which knocked the spell askew and caused it to hit Violet who went down in a heap as her legs turned to jelly.

"_FINITE INCANTATEM!_" a new voice shouted.

All of the birds disappeared, Violet's legs went back to normal, and the Gryffindor boy who'd been sneezing stopped. The students looked over to find a very disappointed looking Professor Madhur, the Transfiguration Professor and Head of Slytherin. She looked over at the Gryffindors then back to the Slytherins, her eyes narrowed and her lips thin. "Anyone care to explain?" she asked in a voice that begged no challenge.

Violet stood up then and went forward to explain since she was as close to being a neutral party as any. "The Gryffindors were trying to play a trick on the Slytherins when Madeline and I showed up. Maddy stopped them, but then the Slytherins started firing spells… well you saw what happened."

"Thank you…"

"Violet."

"Thank you, Violet," Professor Madhur said kindly before turning her jet black eyes back on the offending students. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and fifty points from Slytherin for fighting in the corridors. I'll let it go at that for now. However should I hear of something like this happening again, you can bet there will be a week's worth of detention for all parties involved."

With that, the Professor turned and walked away, her dark green robes nearly brushing the stone floor. Everyone turned back to look at each other before making a silent, but mutual agreement to leave without further incident. Maddy and Violet continued on their way to see Allison and the others in the library. "You are so lucky!" Violet exclaimed, looking over at her friend with wide eyes.

"No kidding! I thought for sure Madhur was going to put us in detention until the end of term!" Maddy responded thinking of the look of disappointment and anger on her Head of House's face.

"It's probably because of how close to finals we are. Everyone should be studying," Violet nodded.

"Vi, only a Ravenclaw would think that way because honestly, I wouldn't be unless you forced me to!" Maddy chuckled.

An offended look crossed Violet's face. "What? But… finals! They're so close!"

"I know, I know! I'm just a procrastinator. Thank you for being an awesome friend and making me study," Maddy replied laying a hand on her friend's shoulder.

This seemed to placate Violet and the two turned to walk into the library finally. They saw Allison and the others they were meeting with right away. "You're late," Allison smiled at the two.

Maddy chuckled, "About that…"


	10. Chapter 10: Home for the Summer

**Year One**

**Chapter 10: Home for the Summer**

"I PASSED!" Violet shouted as she came running down the great staircase to meet Madeline for breakfast.

Madeline grinned as her friend caught up to her. "Of course you did! You're a Ravenclaw!"

"Just because I'm a Ravenclaw doesn't mean that I'm automatically going to pass everything," Violet rolled her eyes as they walked into the Great Hall.

"But you did," Maddy pressed. "And I'll be willing to bet that you got O's in everything."

At this, Violet frowned. "Almost everything. I got an E in Charms and Herbology."

Madeline laughed out loud at this as they took their seats together at the Slytherin table. They'd taken to switching tables that they eat at so they could chat with all of their friends. They weren't the only ones either. The banners that hung over each table were the only way to identify which was which sometimes. And on days like today when everyone was excitedly comparing grades, it was especially true.

"Well? How did you do?" Vi asked as she helped herself to pancakes and turkey bacon.

"Well, I didn't get O's in everything, that's for sure," Maddy replied, a bagel in one hand. "I did manage to get an O in Charms and Defence though. Got E's in Herbology, Transfiguration, Astronomy, and Potions; and an A in History of Magic."

"Really? But that one is so easy! It's just recalling dates and facts."

Madeline chuckled. "Yeah, it's easy if you pay attention."

Violet gave her friend a stern look. "We'll be working on that for next year."

Madeline rolled her eyes, but didn't comment. The two girls finished their breakfast and then went separate ways to pick up their pets, Storm and Crone, before proceeding out to the main entrance where there was a queue forming for carriage rides out to the train station. They caught one with a couple of other first years from Hufflepuff. Storm and Crone still gave each other wary looks, but kept to themselves.

They finally boarded the Hogwarts Express and at eleven sharp, the whistle sounded and the train jerked forward. "Well, this is it. Won't be back for two months," Maddy commented.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss it," Vi agreed.

"It's just too bad we can't do magic outside of school."

"Yeah, I'd love to practice a bit!" Vi agreed.

Maddy chuckled. "No, I was thinking of the pranks I could pull on my sister!"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Then maybe it's a good thing that we can't do magic outside of school."

"You're no fun!" Maddy pouted, but a second later was laughing again.

The girls made the most of the rest of their trip back to London by inviting other first year friends they'd made into their compartment to play a massive game of Exploding Snap. Maddy Jacobson, Violet Hayden, Allison Longbottom, Terry Brooks (Ravenclaw), Gregory Baum (Hufflepuff), Mei Triggs (Hufflepuff), and Isla Desjardins (Slytherin) all crammed into one compartment to share stories from throughout the year, swap spells, and try to singe their eyebrows with Exploding Snap.

When the train rolled into Kings Cross Station, all agreed that it was too soon. The friends split up to go their separate ways, except for Maddy and Violet who went to find their families together. Platform 9 ¾ was chaotic as usual, but they eventually found their respective families and departed for Cardiff together. A whole three months without magic was going to be long, but at least they could visit each other and talk about it whenever they liked!


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome Back

**Year Two**

**Chapter 11: Welcome Back**

It was the first week of term back at Hogwarts for Madeline Jacobson and Violet Hayden. The sorting this year had been pretty interesting as more Potters and Weasleys began their magical education. There were only two, but they had both been a bit surprising with what houses they were sorted into. Rose Weasley, daughter to the famous Hermione and Ron Weasley had been sorted into Ravenclaw (a fact that Violet had been quite proud of). Albus Potter (Harry and Ginny Potter's second son) was sorted into Hufflepuff (a bit of a surprise). However probably the most surprising had been the sorting of Draco and Astoria Malfoy's son, Scorpius. The platinum blond boy had surprised everyone when the sorting hat had shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" There had been silence in the Great Hall as he sat down at the yellow and black clad table, but (as to be expected) the Hufflepuffs were the first to break the silence by cheering for him and welcoming him with open arms.

It was the first Saturday after term had started when the Hufflepuffs invited everyone to a party to be held in a large room near the kitchens. Violet informed Madeline that it was also near their common room, but due to the school's security it couldn't actually be held in the Hufflepuff Common Room. Everyone had been invited, on the condition they check their wand at the door. The best part about a Hufflepuff party (as Vi and Maddy were to find out) was the music and the food. In a bid to accommodate as many people as possible they had a large variety of food (all brought in from the kitchens just down the corridor) and music (supplied by both muggleborns and purebloods).

When Maddy and Vi finally arrived (fashionably late as Maddy called it) the party was already going strong. Someone had managed to sneak in a ton of butterbeer, and Maddy was pretty sure the pumpkin juice had been spiked with fire whiskey. However everyone was having fun. The theme for the party was simply _Welcome Back!_. Most of the students in attendance were older, but there were a few other second and third years that Maddy and Vi saw. The two girls grabbed a butterbeer each and joined a group of second years dancing in the middle of the crowd.

It was getting on towards two in the morning and the party was still going strong when a drunk Gryffindor pushed an equally drunk Slytherin. From there it escalated quickly, but since everyone had to check their wand at the door, it was all physical. Maddy and Vi, who had been taking a break from dancing, quickly tried to get out of the way. It got to the point where punches were being thrown in an all out inter-house brawl when several older Hufflepuffs all shouted at once "_IMMOBULUS!_"

Everyone in the room was frozen, even those who had only been trying to flee the fight. A voice near the door called out to everyone. "Okay, party's over people! We're gonna unfreeze you by house and you will go back to your dorms!"

Maddy and Violet happened to be facing toward the door and they could see that the person speaking was the Head Boy (a Gryffindor). Next to him stood the Head Girl (a Hufflepuff). They were both giving everyone disappointed looks. The Slytherins were unfrozen first and Madeline left the party room to wait outside in the hall. Ravenclaws were next and Violet joined her friend a few minutes later. It was well past curfew, but the two friends didn't really care. The next day was Sunday, so they didn't have class. They wound up back at the Slytherin Common Room though because it was closest. Vi was a little nervous about entering, but Maddy assured her it would be fine. As it turned out, there were a few others who had brought friends from other houses in so they wouldn't have to try getting back to their own dorm and risk getting caught. The girls even thought they spotted a Gryffindor or two in the Slytherin Common Room, which just went to prove that the inter-house fighting was only between a few individuals.

While some people were wide awake and chatting, others were headed off to bed. This included Vi and Maddy. The two girls realized just how exhausted they were all of a sudden, and quickly made their way down to the second year dorms where Violet transfigured a pillow into an air mattress and blanket. Both were out like a light in minutes.

The next morning, they woke late and Violet insisted on going back to Ravenclaw tower to change and shower before breakfast. However afterwards they went to brunch in the Great Hall with a few other second years. They all sat at the Ravenclaw table and tucked into the scrambled eggs and sausages. About halfway through breakfast though Headmistress Merrick stood from her place at the center of the staff table and looked out expectantly at her students. "Just a quick announcement this morning!" she said cheerfully. "I would just like to remind students that while inter-house comradery is encouraged, it should not be taking place at two o'clock in the morning. Also, alcohol is not permitted on school grounds." With that she sat back down and started up a conversation with Professor Hagrid. The second years at the Ravenclaw table looked at each other before chuckling. Apparently the Headmistress had a sense of humor.


	12. Chapter 12: Pour Some Sugar

**Year Two**

**Chapter 12: Pour Some Sugar**

It was almost Halloween and Maddy and Violet were neck deep in studies. For some reason, all of the professors had assigned something due that week and it was wreaking havoc on the second years as they scrambled to finish everything and at least get an A on it. It was Thursday night and Maddy and Vi had been ensconced away in the library since half past five working on the last essay due for their double potions class tomorrow morning with Professor Bedivere. The Professor had assigned thirty centimeters on the properties and methods of the sleeping draught.

"Your head of house is just cruel," Maddy muttered as she measured her essay only to find out it was three centimeters too short.

"He's practical," Vi replied still scribbling away. "Besides, I'm not sure how you're not going over thirty centimeters! I'm already at thirty four."

Maddy turned to face her friend, eyebrows level and lips pursed. "I hate you a little right now."

"That's fine, just finish your essay," Vi replied absently. She continued writing furiously until she felt Maddy lean against her arm. The Ravenclaw looked over to find her friend peeking over her shoulder at what she was writing. "And no cheating!" Vi covered up her essay quickly.

"Oh come on! Just give me something! I only need three more centimeters!" Maddy pleaded. "I helped you with the Charms essay, didn't I?"

Violet rolled her eyes and sighed, but didn't argue. Instead she held out her hand and Maddy gave her the essay. "Thank you!"

Vi quickly read over what her friend had written and handed it back. "You can expand a bit on the properties of valerian here, and here with lavender." She handed the essay back and went back to her own writing.

"Thank you!" Maddy rushed to fill in the information and when she measured her essay ten minutes later she was at thirty one centimeters! Violet took another twenty minutes to finish her essay though, and by the time she was done it was at forty two centimeters. The girls headed off to bed then, glad to call it a night and excited for Halloween the next day!

The next morning dawned cloudy and grey. The trees had lost nearly all of their leaves and the air had a brisk chill to it. Inside the Great Hall though, the students of Hogwarts were excitedly chattering away about the Halloween feast that would be held later that evening. Madeline and Violet had been reminiscing about Muggle candies that they would be missing out on over breakfast. "Oh! What about Fruit Pastilles?" Maddy said.

"They're okay. I'm more of a Jelly Babies fan," Violet shrugged.

Maddy chuckled, "You would be."

"Hey, you like Doctor Who just as much as I do!"

"True," the Slytherin shrugged.

"You guys do know we have chocolate and candy stuff in the wizarding world?" Allison Longbottom mentioned from across the table.

"Yeah, but it's not the same. You can't magic everything. Somethings just need to be left alone to enjoy the full flavors that confectioners come up with!" Maddy protested.

Allison rolled her eyes realizing she wouldn't win this argument. Terry Brooks, a muggleborn from Ravenclaw, was seated next to Allison and leaned over. "What about Galaxy chocolate bars, huh?" he grinned.

"Mmmm, Galaxy chocolate…"

"Mmmm, Galaxy chocolate…"

Both Maddy and Vi murmured at the same time. "JINX! ONE, TWO ,THREE, YOU OWE ME A SODA!" Maddy shouted.

Violet burst out laughing! "Fine! I'll buy you something when we go home for Christmas break."

The girls glanced up to find Allison and a couple of the other purebloods giving them strange looks, one eyebrow arched. "It's a muggle thing," Maddy shrugged. "You say something at the same time as someone else and whoever says the jinx first gets a free soda from the other person."

"Muggles can jinx each other?" Allison said slowly. "But they don't have any magic."

Madeline burst into laughter at this. "It's not actual jinxing. It's just what you say!"

"I don't get it," Isla Desjardins, a Slytherin pureblood seated next to Maddy commented.

"Just trust me," Maddy chuckled. "It's a muggle thing."

Isla and Allison didn't quite look convinced, but didn't ask any more. They finished their breakfast a few minutes later and were just about to leave the table when Vi's owl, Crone flew in with a large package attached to her claws. She landed heavily at the Ravenclaw table (where they were seated for the morning) and hooted at her owner. Violet gave the package a curious look and untied it from Crone's claws quickly before giving the owl some leftover bacon. Crone hooted in thanks before taking off again. "What's that?" Maddy asked inching closer.

"Dunno, let's find out," Vi replied starting to tear open the packing paper tied with string. Inside the paper was a box and a letter. Violet pulled out the letter and flipped it open. "It's from my brothers, and all it says is Happy Halloween."

"Should we be worried?" Allison asked, leaning back from the parcel.

"_I _am," Maddy replied leaning away as well.

"Chickens," Vi snorted. The brave Ravenclaw tore open the tape holding the box closed and peeked inside. A large grin grew on her face and she shoved the box towards Maddy for her to see.

Maddy hesitantly leaned over to peer in. The Slytherin girl's eyes grew wide and she grinned as well. "I love your brothers, Vi," she mumbled.

Inside the box was a treasure trove of candy and chocolates! Maddy saw Fruit Pastilles, Spangles, Jelly Babies, Galaxy Chocolate, Mars Bars, Polo Mints, and Strawberry Laces to name a few. "What is all that?" Allison asked leaning closer now.

"Only the best Halloween ever! We are so getting a sugar high tonight!" Maddy grinned.

"Muggle candy? What's so great about muggle candy?" Isla asked, peering over as well.

"Everything," Violet smiled as well, closing the box before she rose from her spot at the table. "Come on then! Time for class!" she called out.

"What? But I want candy! Come on, Vi! Just one Spangle!"

"Not till tonight!" Violet replied, shoving the box in her bag with her books. It didn't really fit as it was quite large, but it would do until she could hide it away in her dorm after Potions.

"But…. CAAAAAANNNNDY!" Maddy wailed as she trailed behind her friend.


	13. Chapter 13: Witch Scouts

**Year Two**

**Chapter 13: Witch Scouts**

Around the first week of November, Madeline and Violet found themselves at a meeting to join Witch Scouts. Both girls had been part of Girl Guides back home and were eager to find out what Witch Scouts were like. The meeting was being held by a few seventh years from various houses who were looking to recruit girls from younger years. The troop had been established at Hogwarts about twenty years ago, but Witch Scouts had been around since the early twentieth century shortly after Juliette Gordon Low had founded Girl Scouts in the United States. The seventh year students showed the potential recruits some photos and told stories about what they did throughout the year including crafts, spellwork, camping, and muggle-style survival techniques (in case they ever lost their wand). It didn't take much convincing for Madeline and Violet to decide to join. They even managed to convince Allison Longbottom to join as well. The three girls filled out all the forms necessary then were given a card stating the time and place of the first meeting.

The first meeting was a week after recruitment and was held in an unused classroom on the fourth floor. They were introduced to the other scouts and played a game intended to get to know others. Besides Maddy, Vi, and Allison, there were two Hufflepuff third years, two Gryffindor second years, and one other Ravenclaw first year who had joined. Total there were twenty-eight girls in the troop, and it was a mixture of houses. There was no separation of houses here though. Every girl worked with the other regardless of their house affiliation.

By the third meeting, the witch scouts had started learning magic-less survival skills starting with knot tying. They learned alpine butterfly knots, bowlines, clove hitches, double fisherman's knot, double overhands, figure eights, half hitches, square knots, and the various forms of lashing. However for some it was a little too easy. Violet had memorized all of the patterns for knots already back in Girl Guides. Her younger brothers had been in Boy Scouts too, which had caused a flurry of competitive knot tying in the Hayden household one summer.

However, being the diligent Ravenclaw she was, Violet didn't just sit idly while the others tied knots. Instead she started learning new knots from the book one of the older scouts had brought. She created a noose first and proudly showed it off to Madeline who was still struggling with the double fisherman's knot. "That's a bit creepy actually," Maddy commented.

"Only because of what it's notorious for!" Violet fired back. "It's just another version of a slip knot."

Violet undid the noose anyway though and started working on another. Maddy, in the meanwhile, had finally gotten the double fisherman's knot and was showing it to Allison when a loop of rope fell over her head and cinched around her shoulders. She was jerked backward slightly, but kept her balance. "What the…?" she exclaimed as she turned to see that Violet had created a lasso and had somehow managed to perfect throwing it as well. "Ravenclaws…" Maddy rolled her eyes as she pulled the rope off.

"What about Ravenclaws?" a fourth year with navy blue accents on her robes questioned indignantly.

"Nothing!" Maddy hurriedly said.

"No, I'm interested to hear," the girl had her arms crossed over her chest and her foot was tapping the floor impatiently.

A low chuckle came from behind Maddy before Vi spoke up to defend her friend. "She doesn't mean anything by it, Amy."

Amy looked over Maddy's shoulder to see Violet. "If you're sure…" she questioned as though making sure the younger girl didn't actually need her help.

"Yeah, Maddy's fine." Violet grinned.

Amy nodded and walked away to help another girl with knot tying. Maddy let out her breath and turned to face Vi. "You're forgiven."

"For what?"

"For lassoing me," Maddy rolled her eyes.

"I was just having fun!"

"Whatever…" Madeline was about to turn back to her knots when a second lasso came flying out of nowhere and fell over both girls. It pulled tight, jerking them together and making them stumble to the floor. Both girls shouted as they tipped over then let out a grunt as they hit the stone floor. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Sorry!" Allison Longbottom giggled, one hand covering her mouth the other still holding the end of the rope.


	14. Chapter 14: School Spirit

**Year Two**

**Chapter 14: School Spirit**

It was the most anticipated game of the season so far! Gryffindor versus Slytherin! Maddy was dressed in all green and silver with green stripes of paint on her cheeks under her eyes when she met Violet for breakfast in the Great Hall. The Ravenclaw rolled her eyes. "Going a little overboard aren't you?" she asked as they took seats at the Slytherin table.

However her question was answered when they saw that majority of the other Slytherins were also dressed for the game. "No such thing as overboard when it comes to supporting your team!" Maddy grinned as she loaded up her plate with scrambled eggs, sausages, and toast.

The Gryffindor table on the other side of the hall was also in the spirit as they started chanting:

"WHO ROCKS THE HOUSE?

I SAID THE LIONS ROCK THE HOUSE!

AND WHEN THE LIONS ROCK THE HOUSE

THEY ROCK IT ALL THE WAY DOWN!"

Maddy stood suddenly and started shouting back:

"WE'VE GOT SPIRIT YES WE DO!

WE'VE GOT SPIRIT HOW 'BOUT YOU?!

1-2-3-4 SHOVE THE LIONS OUT THE DOOR!

5-6-7-8 WE'VE GOT MORE THAN YOU CAN TAKE!"

Violet groaned and her head made a low thunk as it hit the table. "We can't let them win!" Maddy exclaimed.

Vi raised her head again and turned to face her friend, a blank expression on her face. "I don't know why I expected anything less of you."

"AW SHUCKS! HEY NOW! GRYFFINDORS GETTIN' DOWN!

WE GOT PRIDE, JUMP BACK

SHOW US WHERE IT'S AT

'CAUSE WHEN IT COMES TO WINNIN', WE'RE SECOND TO NONE!

'CAUSE WE KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE NUMBER ONE!"

"Oh no they didn't!" a Slytherin on the other side of the table stood up and several fifth years joined him when he started shouting:

"FROM THE EAST TO THE WEST

THE SNAKES ARE THE BEST!

WE'RE GONNA B-E-A-T 'EM

WE'RE GONNA B-U-S-T 'EM

BEAT 'EM, BUST 'EM

THAT'S OUR CUSTOM!

WE'RE GONNA READJUST 'EM!"

The Gryffindors were ready though with another cheer:

"1-2-3-4! WE DECLARE A CIVIL WAR!

5-6-7-8! WATCH US AS WE DOMINATE!"

This time Maddy and Allison started the cheer:

"IT'S WRITTEN IN THE STARS

THAT VICTORY IS OURS!

GRYFFINDORS DON'T PASS THE TEST,

THEY'RE NOT NUMBER ONE,

THEY'RE ONLY SECOND BEST!"

At that moment, a sixth year Gryffindor muggleborn walked in trailing a scarlet and gold cape. She cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted, "WHAT TEAM!?"

To which all of the Gryffindor muggleborns and muggleborn Gryffindor supporters shouted back, "WILDCATS!"

"Aw crap," Maddy groaned.

"What?" Allison asked looking confused.

"They just won," Maddy gestured at the Gryffindors.

"What? How did they just win?"

"High School Musical," was all Maddy replied with.

Allison was quiet for a little bit, taking in the dejected look from the muggleborns and the confused looks from the purebloods. "What?"


End file.
